


you need to r e s t

by jjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, babyboy jihoon, seungcheol just cares a lot about jihoon's wellbeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjihoon/pseuds/jjihoon
Summary: jihoon needs to REST





	you need to r e s t

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow lookie its another fucked up smut I'm writing again I hope kat doesn't judge the hell outta me again ok bye

Lee Jihoon. Some may know him as a member of popular idol group Seventeen, others may know him as the main producer of his own group, but Seungcheol knows him best as a overworked member that urgently needs rest.

It was a Friday night where the members of Seventeen were working hard preparing for their new comeback. Soonyoung was teaching most of the members their new dance for their comeback song. Everyone was sweating and tired from their long hours of practice and the torturous dance that Soonyoung had thought of. 

When the clock hit 1 AM, Soonyoung decided to wrap up his lesson and told everyone to go back to the dorm and rest for tomorrow. Some of the members wanted to stay back and practice longer but they were stopped by the ever caring Seungcheol, saying that they had worked hard today and deserved to rest for the night. Seungcheol made sure every single one of them left the Pledis building before heading down the familiar hallway and to a room he would always grace.

Seungcheol made sure to knock on the door first before a soft 'come in' signalled him the ok to enter the room. The room was darkly lit, with only the soft glow of the computer screen illuminating the boy's face. There were multiple empty cans of coke and coffee lying on the side table while the sandwich that Seungcheol had brought him for dinner laid untouched next to the cans of drinks.

"Hoon, you've been at it for hours, it's time for you to take a break. You haven't even eaten your sandwich, did you even eat anything since lunch?" Seungcheol asked in concern. He knows full well of Jihoon's obsessive and unhealthy habits of rejecting all food while trying to finish up a song and only running on coke and coffee. 

"Shut up cheol, I'm used to it already." Jihoon replied not even once looking away from the computer screen and continued typing away. 

Seungcheol sighed and said with a more authoritative tone, "It's hyung to you, don't be so rude. It's late hoon, we should go back to the dorm now."

"No it's fine I'll just stay for five more minutes then finish up and then I'll be back at the dorm."

"Jihoon, let's be honest here. We all know that you won't finish in five minutes and go back, you'll probably stay up all night until the sun rises just like last time. C'mon, you clearly know you need to rest, you've been at it for hours!"

"No I'll really finish in five minutes just give me some time. I just need to rearrange the melody and-"

"No Jihoon. We are going right now whether you like it or not." Seungcheol said more firmly this time. 

Jihoon tried to hide the whimper that escaped him as he heard the firmness in Seungcheol's voice. However, Seungcheol had clearly heard it, no matter how soft it was. An idea passed his mind and he started to approach Jihoon's producer seat.

"Was that a whimper I heard baby boy?" Seungcheol softly said as he caressed Jihoon's pale left cheek. Another whimper, this time a louder one, left Jihoon. Seungcheol guided his fingers from Jihoon's cheek down to his trace his adams apple and then down his chest covered by the black hoodie Jihoon was wearing.

"Let's get this off shall we?" Seungcheol said before stripping away Jihoon's black hoodie that was covering the beautifully pale chest. Jihoon shivered as he faced the cold air of the producing studio. Next came his sweat pants that were quickly pulled off with the wonderful help of Seungcheol himself.

"Oh? Not wearing any underwear? What a naughty,slutty boy you are." Jihoon sucked in a deep breath, heavily affected by the words leaving Seungcheol's mouth. Jihoon's dick stood red and hard, and rested on his stomach as Seungcheol's wondering fingers graced his inner thighs. 

Seungcheol got down on his knees, coming face to face with Jihoon's dick. He licked his lips slightly before his hands wrapped around the base of Jihoon's dick and without prior warning, fit the top half of his dick into his mouth. Jihoon gasped, shocked from the sudden warmth surrounding his dick and the pleasure that surely followed. Seungcheol's mouth was not only good at spitting out raps but also sucking cock well. 

Jihoon's eyes were shut for a moment as he relished in the intense amount of pleasure he was receiving. God, it's been forever since he last came due to his tight schedules and it's as if all his pent up sexual frustrations were being released at the moment. As he opened his eyes and looked down, he swore he almost came as he saw Seungcheol looking up at him with his dick in his mouth as he sucked like it was his favourite lollipop. 

Just as Jihoon reached his peak, Seungcheol being an asshole suddenly stopped sucking his dick. "Not now baby boy, I want you to come when I'm inside you." Seungcheol simply said before he hastily stripped off his pants and boxers.

As Seungcheol was stripping himself, Jihoon gave his fingertips a quick suck, coating it with saliva, before his fingers travelled down to his hole. He pushed in a single digit, getting used to the at first uncomfortable stretch.

He was on his third finger when suddenly he felt an unknown finger penetrating his hole alongside his own. The sudden stretch made him clench up his hole as he felt full with the amount of fingers in his hole. 

Strayed whimpers and moans left him as he felt more fingers enter him and pump in and out of him. Seungcheol's fingers were much thicker and rougher than his delicate ones and they felt even better than his own. 

"Daddy, please fuck me already. I'm stretched enough for your big dick. Please fuck me hard daddy, I want to feel so full with your cock." Jihoon purred out.

"Of course baby." Seungcheol said and not a beat later, Jihoon felt the familiar stretch of his hole around Seungcheol dick. Seungcheol did not waste time in going slow knowing Jihoon liked it fast and hard and immediately started pumping his dick in and out of the pretty pink hole.

The room was filled with Jihoon's moans and Seungcheol's grunts as he fucked into Jihoon like there was no tomorrow. Seungcheol grabbed Jihoon's pale thighs and lifted them so that they were on his shoulders and then continued fucking into Jihoon at a new angle. This changed brought even louder moans and screams from Jihoon as he screamed out how he wanted Seungcheol to destroy his slutty hole.

Tears welled up in Jihoon's eyes as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. "Daddy gonna come, Jihoonie's gonna come, ahh..." Jihoon said before white lines of come covered his and Seungcheol's stomach. Seungcheol continued to fuck into Jihoon's hole, not reaching his peak yet.

Overstimulation washed over Jihoon as Seungcheol continued fucking into him and Jihoon started to scream and whimper as more tears welled up in his eyes from overstimulation. Fortunately, no soon after, Jihoon felt the warmth of Seungcheol's cum spill inside him as Seungcheol stopped fucking into Jihoon. They stayed like that for a moment, their heavy breaths fanning across each other's faces.

Seungcheol soon got a hold of himself and pulled out of Jihoon. Some of his cum spilled out of of Jihoon. It was a marvellous sight and Seungcheol made sure to keep this memory for future uses. 

Jihoon's fingers went down to his hole as he scooped up some cum onto his fingers before bringing it to his lips and looking up seductively, tasting Seungcheol. "Mhm, you taste so good daddy." He purred before he felt a slap on his thigh. 

"Don't be such a tease hoon, or are you asking for another more?" Seungcheol warned.

"What if I am?"

******

"Shush guys you'll wake them up!"

"No you shut up you're the one making the noise around here!"

"They're so cute wrapped up in a blanket together aw. I've never seen Jihoon so soft before."

The snap of several camera sounds were heard as Seungcheol slowly opened his eyes. Right in front of him were the remaining members of Seventeen. Seungkwan had been enthusiastically taking various pictures of the moment while the others were awing at the sleeping couple's cuteness.

Suddenly a voice asked, "Hey guys what is this white stuff on the ground?"

"Holy shiT!"

**Author's Note:**

> ok that was shorter than expected kagbka but like hope it isn't too bad


End file.
